Coajoki
Ice|ailments = Iceblight|weaknesses = Thunder Fire Ice|creator = FireBall13}}Coajoki are salamander-like Amphibians. They operate in packs usually led by a Great Coajoki. Originally first found in the Misty Empire, these creatures are commonly found prowling in the locale. But are found elsewhere as well. Physiology They have a somewhat slim body covered in deep blue skin that has a tiny purple tint to it, and green webbing found on the sides of their necks, toes and on the bottom and upper parts of their tails. Their heads are shaped similarly to Cephalos and Cephadrome. This allows them to dig right through mud easily. Inside their jaws are many small needle-like teeth. They have claws made for traveling and clinging onto objects, including larger monsters. Their bodies being quite light, they can become very nimble on land and on water. Behavior Somewhat docile when not in their own territory or in unexplored areas. Normally aggressive. They will alert intruders using calls and strike. If a much larger and/or stronger monster appears, they flee into water if they weren't in water and stay there until danger leaves. Cleverly when hunting large herbivores, Coajoki will attempt to leap onto their backs to have a ride. This allows other Coajoki to attack while the prey is being slown down by trying to shake off the riding Amphibian. Coajoki are terrified of electricity, and thus aren't seen on land during thunderstorms. They will always stay away when they feel electricity in the air. And if they see a monster in an electric state or perform an electric attack, Coajoki will flee the area as quick as they can. Ecology Coajoki are pack forming Amphibians with the appearance of a salamander. They are related to the Bungajoki, another salamander-like pack traveling monster. Habitat Range Found commonly in misty areas, as they can perform their ice spit easier in mist or fog. Interestingly, the reason why they are not found in cold areas is due to their skin being very sensitive to cold temperature. Freezing Coajoki Hide and crushing them makes them a nice substitute for Ice Crystals. During winter, they are only around when the weather isn't cold enough for them to freeze. For some reason, Coajoki have been wandering into deserts as well and living in rivers, lakes and mires. Ecological Niche They are somewhat in the middle of the food chain. They're able to hunt Kelbi, Jaggi, Slaggi, Jagras, Ludroth and even some larger creatures such as Velociprey and Aptonoth. They are even able to finish off weakened monsters. They will also take advantage of other monsters' kills. They also hunt fish, frogs, tadpoles, curstaceans and some mammals such as rabbits, weasels and rodents. They do fall prey for most other large carnivores. Such as Rathian, Rathalos, Anjanath and Zinogre just to name a few. Biological Adaptations Coajoki are quite nimble and flexible. They have quite a number of ways to move around. With their claws, they can climb, cling and dash nicely. They can stay out of water without rain for up to 2 days, allowing them to be quite active on land. When swimming, they are quite acrobatic too. They can do quick turns and dives and surfacing. They can leap pretty far from water as well. With their heads, they can shovel out mud for them to rest in or to hide inside a muddy floor of a lake or river. Their eyes are located somewhere near the sides of the head, allowing them to see upwards nicelly. Their salamander-like eyes are also well developed for underwater action. They also lay their eggs on underwater vegetation so they can be safe and sound. Other Coajoki in the pack may guard the eggs from fish and other creatures looking to eat up Coajoki eggs. Baby Coajoki look much like baby salamanders, and grow in a similar fashion. Gaining frill-like gills which soon become go back inside the Coajoki and become lungs as the creature grows up. Coajoki also can spit an icy substance that works the best when there's mist around or if the air is cool enough. This can freeze spots on the target and make them more susceptible to pain. If it's too cold, the spit could freeze the Coajoki itself when spitting. A Coajoki's spitting is proven effective for most threats. Especially if the spit hits the threat's face. Moves While Coajoki aren't that threatful, but you could learn a bit about it's moves. * Bite - Similar to Jagras and Shamos. The Coajoki leans backwards a bit and bites while lunging forward. Causes a flinch. * Leaping attack - Leaps at the target with it's mouth open and claws out. Knocks hunters down. * Flail - The Coajoki flails it's body around mostly hitting with it's tail and head. Knocks hunters down. * Pounce - Leaps into the air and attempts to land on the target. Knocks hunters away. * Ice Spit - The Coajoki bops it's head quickly as it then rears it back and shoves it forward, sitting an icy projectile. Inflicts Iceblight and knocks hunters down. Minor animations include: * Roaring - The Coajoki will sway it's tail rapidly as it then does a croaking roar at something. * Call - Stands on it's hindlegs and do a croaking call. It may actually call in more Coajoki. * Scared - The monster quickly lunges back while facing the target. It goes into a low stance and hisses. It may flee afterwards. Only done if a Thunder elemental attack hits a Coajoki, a monster in an electric state enters the area or a monster does an electric attack. * Howl - Shoves it's head into the air and cries out. Only done if a Coajoki has died and there are still Coajoki willing to fight. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Coajoki has no breakable parts. Part Effectiveness The body deflects red sharpness attacks. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Coajoki usually travel in packs of around 5 to 8 members. Sometimes more or less. When a Great Coajoki enters the area, they will greet the leader. Some will also follow them. When a large monster enters the area, they will gather up in an area, and stay there doing roars and calls. If anything gets close, they will attack. They may also retreat to the water and attack monsters that stagger near the water by lunging at them and clinging on. Turf Wars As a small monster, Coajoki has no turf wars. But it can participate in turf wars Great Coajoki is in. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Trivia * Coajoki and Great Coajoki came to be with a thought: "An ice monster that isn't in an ice location." I also thought of making a different pack hunting monster of a different class thanks to the Fanged Wyverns in World. Amphibians came to my mind first. ** This said, it's biggest inspiration was Jagras. * Coajoki and Great Coajoki are the first monsters I have made after a long hiatus of no monsters being created. Even before I joined Fanon. * Coajoki being weak to it's own ice refrences the moisture that amphibians usually need. Water freezes into ice. And Coajoki may accidently freeze themselves if their ice spit hits themselves. Also it is a nice reason as to why Coajoki aren't seen in harshly cold locales that often. Notes * Sonic Bombs only affect them underwater. It will stun them and cause them to spring out of water, and land back into water. In games where there is no underwater combat, it will cause them to flop onto land and become stunned. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:FireBall13